1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for holding spare tires and especially the type for mounting on automotive equipment and more particularly rotating apparatus that can be lowered from an upright to a horizontal position for mounting a tire and wheel on the holding apparatus. More importantly yet, an apparatus that supports a tire on the side facing the vehicle such that when lowered to a horizontal position the tire faces upward.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With most of the spare tire holding apparatus attached to pickup trucks, vans and the like the spare tire is mounted on the holder facing away from the vehicle on which it is attached. Subsequently, if lowered to a horizontal position the tire is placed underneath the holder and near the ground. A tire in that position is very difficult to remove or to put on the spare tire holder. It is further obvious that a mounted wheal is very bulky and heavy. Most women drivers and particularly the elderly drivers would probably require assistance to remove or put a tire mounted wheel on an upright holding apparatus. Several patents disclosed in a novelty search showed various arrangements for connecting a tire holding apparatus to the bumper or body frame of a pick-up truck. Most appeared somewhat complicated and expensive to use. Furthermore, none mounted the spare tire on the apparatus in such a manner that it lay on the top side of the holding apparatus when placed in a horizontal position close to and above the ground. In light of the above it is the object of the present invention to provide a spare tire holder that supports the spare tire on the top side of the holder when in a horizontal ground supported position. The apparatus of the present invention can be manufactured inexpensively, is easy to install on a pickup truck or a van and provides simple and ready means to removably mount a heavy tire and wheel on a horizontal positioned platform.